


there's a drug in the thermostat to warm the room up

by blueandbrady



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandbrady/pseuds/blueandbrady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He needs to loosen up,” Louis says. “Like, properly relax. Let go of it all.” Louis chews on his lip and Zayn knows what he says next is going to be signature Louis. “He just needs some help. Some chemical help.”</p><p>Or, Liam's not taking his break up with Danielle well, and Louis and Zayn just want to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a drug in the thermostat to warm the room up

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, man, I wish there were redeeming qualities for this, but there aren't. It's just porn. And feelings. Lots and lots of porn and feelings.  
> Many thanks to Fizzy and blackwayfarers for the encouragement to keep writing this. 
> 
> Not Britpicked, sorry if that bothers you.

The problem is Zayn doesn't know how to deal with a sad Liam. He doesn't know how to deal with a sad anyone. He's never experienced a break up quite like Liam just has, but he usually deals with his emotions by brooding or writing angsty poetry no one will ever see. Liam doesn't seem the type to do either of those things. 

"He thinks we don't know how sad he is because he laughs and smiles and does stupid shit with you, but he's _wrong_ ," Zayn says to Louis because Louis will know what to do. 

"I know," Louis says. He sounds about as miserable as Zayn feels. 

“He needs,” Zayn starts to say, pausing when he realizes he has no end to that sentence. “Something.” 

"Yeah," says Louis. He glances over to where Liam is curled under a blanket in the recliner, long since passed out after half a beer, hours ago. "I have an idea, but. It'll take some persuading him."

"Anything has to be better than this."

Liam shifts in the chair, wiggling around and twisting up the blanket. He’s looks distressed and exhausted, even during sleep, and Zayn wants nothing more than to make him feel better. Liam doesn’t deserve any of this. 

*

A few days later, Liam snaps at Niall during rehearsals for not taking their dance routine seriously enough, and Zayn can’t take it anymore. He tugs Louis into a corner during their break and asks what his idea is because something has to be done. Clubbing, video games, work, Batman costumes, and tattoos are not cutting it. 

“He needs to loosen up,” Louis says. “Like, properly relax. Let go of it all.” Louis chews on his lip and Zayn knows what he says next is going to be signature Louis. “He just needs some help. Some _chemical_ help.” 

Zayn lets that sink in for a minute and looks over to where Liam is practicing the dance moves by himself. Then he laughs, startling Louis. “Are you kidding me?” he says, shaking his head at Louis. “That’s going to take more than persuasion, Louis. You’re talking about getting Liam to do _drugs_.” He practically hisses the last word, voice dropping to a whisper. 

“It won’t be as hard if I have your help,” says Louis. “He’s much more likely to go along with something that you’re involved in, too.” 

Zayn knows Louis doesn’t mean anything special by that, only that Liam knows Zayn’s often Louis’ partner-in-crime, but the more sensible of the two, so if Zayn’s agreed to it, it can’t be _all_ that bad, but it still hits Zayn in the gut, hard and unrelenting. “One of us will have to not roll.” 

“I was thinking neither of us, just him,” Louis says. 

“Okay, yeah, I like that idea,” says Zayn. Of the plan so far, that’s the part he likes most. If they’re going to do this, they’re going to be safe and keep a good eye on Liam throughout. He would never forgive himself if something happened to him at their hands.

“Okay! Places, please!” Darren, their latest victim -- instructor -- calls out and they all line back up on stage. Liam elbows Harry out of center spot, saying something about focus and leading, and Zayn catches Louis’ eye and nods, once. 

*

Predictably, Liam’s reaction is, “No. Absolutely not.” 

“You didn’t even hear me out,” Louis says, and Zayn knew he shouldn’t have let Louis do the talking. 

Liam’s eyebrows are so high up on his forehead that it’s a little amusing to watch. “You just said you wanted me to do _ecstasy_. Which is a _drug_. I don’t _do_ drugs, Louis. And neither should you.” 

Liam storms off, slamming shut Zayn’s front door in a huff and Zayn fixes Louis with a look. 

“Yes, that could have gone better, thanks for the input.” 

Zayn claps him on the shoulder and says they’ll just have to try again. 

*

Liam has started to enjoy going to clubs with them since his kidney fixed itself or whatever. Zayn wasn’t aware kidneys could do that, but that’s not the point. The point is after one drink Liam will start loosening up a bit and that’ll be Zayn and Louis’ time. It’ll be a short window, because Liam has discovered he quite likes liquor now that he can have it, and it’d be best for him to not be entirely pissed. 

Louis’s quick to drag Liam out on the dance floor, fingers laced and disappearing into the crowd. Zayn will join them in a minute. Louis is better at getting Liam comfortable in situations out of his element and making him feel like they’re the only ones in the room. If they’re going to ask him again, and expect him to finally agree, they’re going to have to make him feel safe and comfortable and _accepted_ first. 

“Okay, I’m going to get Liam another drink for when he gets back. Getting wasted and doing something stupid might be just what he needs,” Niall says. 

“Get him one from me, too,” Harry says. 

Zayn worries his lip, watching Niall stand. As a rule, there aren’t secrets in the band. No matter how small or how embarrassing, they tell one another everything. 

“No, wait,” Zayn says, getting two confused looks. “Um.” He hesitates, not sure how to say it. “Louis and I are on Liam duty tonight.” 

Harry catches on first. “Oh, are you?” 

Zayn nods. 

“Oh, no,” Niall laughs, sitting back down. “Do I want to know?” 

“Nope,” Zayn answers easily. 

“I do,” says Harry. He’s watching Zayn closely. 

Zayn finishes the rest of his drink. He should probably get out there and start doing his part. Harry’s still watching him, so he leans in and says, “Liam’s going to get to know Mandy.” 

“No, he’s not; you’re lying,” Harry says, eyes gone wide and disbelieving. Niall looks confused, so Harry grabs his shirt and yanks him down, whispering frantically in his ear. Zayn grins and takes off to find Liam and Louis before Harry’s done. 

Finding them isn’t hard, it turns out. Louis has them off to the side, in a darkened corner and is all but straddling one of Liam’s thighs, hand on Liam’s hip and an arm around his neck, getting him to move to the music. Liam, for the most part, doesn’t look bothered by it if the smile and laughing is anything to go by. Zayn almost doesn’t want to interrupt. 

“Hey,” he says, coming ‘round, placing a hand on Louis’ back. “How’s it going?”

“Liam thinks he can’t dance, but I’m showing him how very wrong he is,” Louis laughs, and makes Liam sway exaggeratedly. 

“Louis’s insane,” says Liam, but the fond look he’s giving Louis as he says it belies him. 

“Well, don’t mind if I join then,” Zayn says, and presses along Liam’s other side. He tries to pick up whatever rhythm Louis has going, but there doesn’t appear to be any discernible one, so he sways with them, albeit a little less suggestively than what Louis’s doing. Liam smiles at Zayn and offers him a sip of his drink, tipping it toward him only to take it back and suck it down himself, grinning. “Brat.” 

Liam keeps grinning, undisturbed, and starts singing along to the heavily remixed song playing. He looks more relaxed already and reminds Zayn of the fun, happy Liam that’s just been a little bruised and is in hiding. They can get him back. 

Louis jerks his head and Zayn leans in, offering his ear and only jumps a little when he feels Louis’ tongue before his breath. “What took you so long?” 

“Lads," he says, and Louis nods. 

“Uh, oh,” Liam laughs, and sways into them. “You two are up to something. I know it.” 

“Mhm,” Louis says, nosing behind Liam’s ear and reaching for Zayn, pulling him back in, getting him curled around Liam’s other side. 

Zayn laces his fingers with Louis’ hand that’s resting low on Liam’s stomach and breathes into Liam’s other ear. “We just want you to feel good, Liam.” 

Liam leans into Zayn. “I feel fine.” 

“Better,” Louis says, “great, amazing, _ecstatic_.” 

“Nope, nope, nope, drugs are bad,” Liam says, shaking his head, but his eyes are closed and he’s smiling. 

“But you’ll be doing them with _us_ ,” Zayn says, trying, and if his lips drag across Liam’s throat, no one except maybe Liam can prove it. Louis appears to be doing something similar on Liam’s other side, so. “And we love you, and won’t let anything happen to you.” He leaves his lips resting against Liam’s ear, just breathing, and tells himself to not do anything else, Liam hasn’t agreed to anything yet. 

“I know,” Liam says, but it’s off-handed, like he isn’t actually listening but knows anytime they say they love him that it’s the truth. “Louis,” he gasps, and Zayn’s eyes jump around, trying to see what’s going on. Louis’ mouth is still at Liam’s neck, and Zayn has a hold of his hand, but apparently Louis’s started moving the leg he’s got between Liam’s legs, pressing up while he grinds down. 

“Lou, careful,” Zayn warns, because fuck, if they get started down that route. And they haven’t even gotten Liam to take anything yet. “Liam,” he says, turning Liam’s face toward his and catching his eye, “you don’t have to do this, but,” he leans in and kisses him, real quick, a chaste press of lips on lips, “we really want you to. With us.” 

Liam looks at him for a moment, blinking and obviously trying not to let it show how Louis’s affecting him, but Zayn knows better. He’s been there. He’s about to try again, say something, do something, he doesn’t know which yet but then Liam nods, first once and then a couple more times. “Okay,” he says and his voice sounds less steady than he probably wants it to. “Yes.” 

Louis stops moving and lifts his head up far enough to grin at Zayn and then at Liam. “Yes? Did I just hear Liam agree?” Liam nods and Louis smiles wider, swooping in to kiss him, teeth sinking into Liam’s bottom lip and surprising him. Zayn could have warned him, but this way is going to be so much more fun. “I think Zayn should do it,” he says when he pulls back, eyes locked with Liam’s and nodding until Liam starts nodding back. 

Zayn lets his hand slide into Louis’ back pocket like all he’s doing is getting a little handsy and pinches the pill between his fingers. To be honest, Zayn didn’t actually believe they’d get to this point, but Liam’s just full of surprises anymore these days. He places the pill on his own tongue, mumbles, “Just a little bit, promise,” and cups the back of Liam’s head, pulling him in. Liam’s mouth opens under his easily and Zayn pushes the capsule over onto Liam’s tongue, kissing him perhaps longer than necessary and leaning back to watch him swallow. He exchanges a look with Louis and feels a shiver run under his skin at what they’ve just done. 

*

They keep losing Liam. Not as in he disappears and they don't know where he's gone, but as in he won't stay still and it's too much work to stay sober and keep up with him. All Zayn can think is that Liam is really going to feel all the jumping and dancing tomorrow but it's worth it to see him this _happy_.

“I wish I were filming this,” Louis mumbles around the straw of a drink Liam acquired that they quickly confiscated, replacing with water. 

Zayn laughs. “I’m never going to unsee this.” Harry’s bent over, clutching his stomach while Liam tries to twirl Niall, but Niall apparently refuses to be twirled. 

Liam abandons Niall for Harry and twirls him instead, dipping him and almost toppling the both of them before Niall swoops in and saves them at the last second. Liam grabs Niall's face and kisses his cheek sloppily. 

He tries to pull Niall into another dance but he isn't having it, though, because then he's dragging Liam back to the booth and shoving him at Zayn and Louis. He’s red-faced and laughing as he says, “No more, no more, give me my beer and let me _die_.” 

“Haha, loser. Goodbye!” Liam says, and then disappears back into the crowd in a flash. 

Louis sits up, blinking at where Liam was just standing. He turns to Zayn. “I forgot how exhausting this was.” 

Zayn has another drink while Louis finishes his, and they stay at the booth, cajoling Niall into talking to a girl who keeps looking at him before they decide to find Liam again. When they push their way back out on the floor, after Zayn’s stopped at the bar for more water, they find Liam dancing with a group of girls and a couple guys, something spastic and completely ridiculous. He looks like he’s having fun, though, and that’s what matters most. 

Louis cuts into the group, all effortless and graceful in a way Zayn doesn’t have any idea how to be and steals Liam away, dragging him off to the side. Liam whines at first but gives in when he spots Zayn too. “Hi! Is this what you wanted?” Liam asks, eagerly accepting the water and downing almost all of it, spilling some down his chin in. When he's done, he tosses the plastic cup over his shoulder and says, “ _Five_ people offered to take me home tonight! Five!” He sounds genuinely amazed. 

Louis exchanges a look with Zayn and Zayn understands. “Is that so?” Louis says slowly, and pulls Liam over his leg like earlier, holding him close with a hand as low on Liam’s back as it can be before he’s groping him. 

“Yeah,” Liam pants. He’s got one arm around Louis’ shoulder and one around Zayn’s, so Zayn feels it when Liam rolls his hips, pressing into Louis suddenly, and he’s surprised, but not as surprised as Louis, because Louis’ movements falter, hand moving from Zayn’s waist to Liam’s. “Yeah,” Liam says again and moves jerkily, getting his arms around Louis’ neck and kissing him. 

Zayn watches entranced, sees Louis tug on Liam’s lip with his teeth and little flashes of tongue as they chase after each other’s. It’s hot, so hot, and not just because they look good together, but because it’s _Liam_ and _Louis_ and not something he thought he'd ever get the chance to see. But it's also almost too intimate with the way Liam whines into it. Zayn has to look away. 

He’s much more focused on leaving a bruise on Liam’s collarbone that Harry suddenly appearing at his elbow startles him. Louis doesn’t seem to notice or care that Harry’s there and continues whatever he’s doing to Liam’s neck, and Liam arches into it. 

Harry presses on Zayn’s shoulder to get him to bend down some and says, “Whatever you two are planning, I’d say now is a good time to move it inside someone’s apartment.” 

Harry’s ideas are rarely good, side effect of spending too much time with Louis and now Grimmy, but he has a point. 

Zayn nods and taps Louis’ foot with his, getting his attention. “Hey, Liam, you ready to go home?” 

Liam looks a bit dazed and Zayn can see a nice mark forming on his neck from Louis when he nods. 

*

Zayn was concerned that once they got back to the apartment, Liam would freak out or clam up, but he doesn’t do either, instead goes into the kitchen and gets a bottle of water from the fridge as calm as can be.

While his back is turned, Zayn grabs Louis’ arm and tugs him close. “Liam may be fine, but I might be freaking out a little. I think.” 

Louis laughs and pulls Zayn into a kiss. “Me, too,” he mumbles against Zayn’s mouth. “But I’m trying not to think about it, you know?” 

"Yeah." He wishes he were as good at compartmentalizing as Louis. 

"I want this -- him -- as much as you," Louis rushes out like it's a confession, and it is, but one Zayn already knows. 

"Hey," Liam says, coming back. He shoves himself between the two of them, resting his head on Zayn's shoulder. "I feel weird," he says, and Louis rubs his back soothingly. "Yes," Liam mumbles, hugging Zayn harder. "That's better. 'Sposed to be about me." 

Louis laughs and pulls him off Zayn, turning him around in his own arms. "It's always all about you," he says before kissing him, licking in deep right away and getting his hands on the bare skin at the small of Liam's back. Liam winds a hand through Louis’ hair, scratching lightly and whether he knows that’s a thing for Louis or not doesn’t matter because he quickly figures it out, gasps when Louis slips his fingers down the back of Liam’s jeans, curving around the small swell of Liam’s bum in response. 

Zayn’s not sure how this goes. He’s been with two people at a time before, but they’re usually girls who focus on him instead of each other and none of them were _Liam_ or _Louis_. That’s probably where he’s getting tripped up, so he stands on the edge and watches until Louis strokes a knuckle down the side of Liam’s face and steps back, casually passing him over to Zayn. "Going to get some water," he says. "Meet you in the bedroom." 

Liam folds into Zayn's arms easily, and Zayn gets it, the need to be touching someone and feel safe when you’re out of your element. Liam’s doing so good, but Zayn can tell he’s getting frustrated trying to look at him and not being able to focus. His eyelids are droopy and his irises are bouncing around, jerking out of control He’s probably never felt anything like it before. “Hey, it’s okay,” Zayn soothes preemptively and rubs his hands up and down Liam’s arms. “Everything’s all right. This is normal; you’re fine.” 

“Feels nice,” Liam mumbles, tightening his arms around Zayn’s neck. “Not - not my eyes, ‘s weird, but... letting go. I’m tired.” 

Zayn hugs him tight and feels a huge weight he didn’t know he was carrying lift off him at that, at the confirmation that Liam just wanted someone else to take over for a little while. Liam’s too strong for his own good sometimes. He carries so much, tries to be so much for so many people that it has to be draining. 

In the bedroom Liam falls onto the bed, wiggling until he’s in the middle and moves his arms and legs like he’s making a snowman, grinning up at Zayn while he does it and how _happy_ he looks makes Zayn’s heart clench. He hasn’t seen that smile in ages. 

Louis comes into the room and stares, same as Zayn, until Zayn takes a breath and crawls onto the bed, fitting himself over Liam, propping himself up with his palms on either side of Liam’s head. Liam’s blinking up at him, the remnants of his smile still around the edges of his lips but he looks almost hesitant now, unsure, and Zayn can’t have that. There can’t be enough downtime for Liam to start _thinking_. 

When he kisses Liam again, Liam melts into it, like that’s what he was waiting for but wasn’t able to ask for it. And that’s part of it, Liam not being able to ask for what he wants, what he needs, and it’s up to Zayn, and Louis, to already know and give it to him. 

Zayn’s twists his tongue, making Liam chase after it and reveling in the little whine he gets because of it. It’s no secret how much Liam likes kissing. He was always unwilling to kiss and tell past that and it bummed Zayn out before; he would find himself wondering what all Liam wasn’t telling and fill the blanks on his own. But that doesn’t matter now because he’s about to find out first hand. 

Louis’ close yet still too far away, so Zayn reaches out blindly, needing to feel him there with them. They’re in this together. 

Louis scoots in, claiming space for himself along Liam’s side, and watches. Liam slowly curls a hand around the back of Zayn’s neck and squeezes, tilts Zayn’s head where he wants it and kisses him harder, taking over and Zayn moans into it, letting him have control, not too fussed about it. He would give Liam anything he wants. Any of them would.

Zayn’s too distracted by Liam’s tongue, chasing after it and laughing when Liam pulls back, smiling and making little _uh uh_ s against his mouth to notice when Liam starts rocking against his leg, pushing up against the hard, unrelenting pressure of his thigh. Liam starts breathing heavier and the kiss goes lax and Zayn almost swallows his tongue when he realizes. “Oh,” he says, hand dropping to Liam’s thigh. He squeezes, pulls it up around his waist, pushes down as Liam presses up. “Yeah?” 

Liam nods, eyelids fluttering when Zayn pushes back. His hands have dropped to Zayn’s waist and are hanging on tight. 

Zayn watches entranced. He’s never seen this side of Liam before and is feeling slightly cheated over it. He’s gorgeous, eyes hazy and unable to stay still, cheeks flushed, body coiled tight as he ruts against Zayn harder, faster. His mouth has fallen open and Zayn can’t stop staring at the plump pinkness of his lips. 

Louis reaches between them, quickly getting Liam's jeans undone and open, and pulls his cock out, ghosting his fingertips up the length. Liam moans and turns his head away, squeezing his eyes shut and his legs jerk up, curling in on himself once Louis gets his hand around him. His cock’s flushed and so, so swollen that it has to be just on the side of painful, and he whines when Louis strokes him, mouth hanging open.

"What do you want, Liam?" Louis asks, keeping his hand too loose and too slow. He can be asshole when he wants to be, Zayn knows. 

Liam whines again, shaking his head, and jerks up into his grip but Louis doesn't give in.

"What do you want?" he repeats.

"This's fine," Liam groans.

Louis laughs. "You can ask for anything and you ask for a handjob? Come on, what do you really want?" He rubs Liam's leg gently with his other hand.

"I." Liam shakes his head. "Louis," he whines.

Zayn takes pity on him and cups the side of his face, says, "Come on, Liam, what do you want? Do you want his mouth?" Zayn can swear he feels Liam's cheek heat up under his palm. "Or my mouth, maybe?"

"Whatever," Liam says, eyes still closed. "Whatever's fine."

"I know what he wants," Louis says and lets go, ignoring Liam's sound of protest. He curls his fingers around the waistband of Liam's jeans and pants and pulls, and Zayn helps push them all the way off. Louis grins at him. "He wants our fingers." 

Zayn wouldn't have believed him if Liam didn't immediately cover his face with his hands and try to roll onto his side.

"Really?" Zayn tugs one of Liam's arms down. "Is that really what you want? It's okay if you do; I just need to know." Liam's eyes are wide, and he looks frightened, as if he's suddenly crossed a line and if that's not the most ridiculous thing Zayn's ever heard. "Whatever you want, Liam."

Liam nods. It's barely there and a little jerky but it's a nod. Zayn looks at Louis, still processing, and rolls off. 

Louis gets the lube that he knows Zayn keeps in his top drawer and then gently wedges himself between Liam's legs, getting him to spread them wider, hooking one over his shoulder. Liam sucks his lip into his mouth and looks at Zayn.

"Hey, it's okay," Zayn says, crawling up to lie beside him. He really wanted to watch but it's not about him and Liam needs him a little more. "Have you done this before?"

Liam shakes his head. "Only… just myself."

Zayn grins. "Well then." He ducks down, makes sure he's speaking right into Liam's ear and says, "Louis's _really_ good at this," and enjoys the shiver he feels run through Liam.

Zayn knows the exact moment Louis touches him because Liam closes his eyes again and tips his head onto Zayn's shoulder, hand grabbing Zayn's. Zayn threads their fingers and squeezes.

"Oh, god," Louis says, and Zayn looks down, watches Louis watch himself work his finger inside Liam, mouth falling open. He goes slow, the drug helping loosen Liam up already so that Louis' finger slides right in, but he still keeps it shallow and gentle anyway until Liam's spreading his other leg wider and nodding against Zayn's shoulder, little contented noises spilling out.

Zayn runs his hand up and down Liam's arm and ruffles the hair Liam doesn't have on his head anymore and watches Louis' face. He's completely gone, and Zayn doesn't blame him. Of all the things to happen tonight, this did not cross either of their minds, Zayn's sure.

"Ah," Liam gasps and then turns his head, biting down on Zayn's shoulder and whimpering. Zayn can see Louis's pouring more lube over his fingers and working in a second finger, twisting in deep. He can tell Louis's hitting the nerves inside every time Liam's teeth bite down and he shudders.

"You okay? Too much, not enough?" Zayn asks, tipping Liam's chin up. He looks dazed and so out of it, and it's more than the drug, way more than that and Zayn wants just a little of him for himself, bends down and sucks Liam's lip into his mouth, soothing it with his tongue.

Liam moans, and tries to kiss back the best he can but Louis is ruthless, keeps crooking his fingers and dragging them over that bundle of nerves inside in no discernible pattern that leaves Liam panting against Zayn's mouth. "Zayn, please," Liam says suddenly and drags Zayn's hand down his stomach and wraps it around his cock. He tries to push up into his grip without messing Louis up. "Lou, Zayn," he says, voice broken and frustrated. He wraps his arms around Zayn's shoulders and hides his face in Zayn's neck.

"Yeah, go ahead," Louis says and they work together. Liam's moaning, finally making noise even if it is muffled and then Louis' swearing and Liam's coming all over his stomach and Zayn's hand, thick, hot ropes that don't seem to end and Zayn can’t tear his eyes away. 

After Louis eases his fingers out, Liam sags limply against the mattress and pants, trying to catch his breath and failing miserably, flush high on his cheeks. He looks ruined, unlike anything Zayn’s ever seen before and he knows right then and there that seeing it this one time will never be enough. 

He has been trying not to think about himself but watching Liam come was hotter than he could ever have prepared himself for and he has to get his jeans off at least. Louis helps him get them down and off but that's it before he's diving in and getting his mouth on Zayn's. This is safe, familiar. It doesn’t put Zayn on edge and fill him with nerves wondering if he’s doing it alright. Louis kisses him quick and dirty and a little painful, and Zayn reaches down, popping the button on Louis’ jeans, shoving them down his thighs and getting a hand around his dick. 

Louis jerks into it, fucking his fist harshly until he suddenly gets control of himself and covers Zayn’s hand with his own. "Wait, wanna suck you," he mumbles into Zayn's mouth. "Want Liam to help me." 

Liam opens his eyes and looks at them, alarmed. It's ridiculous because he hasn't moved, dick lying against his shirt, softening and streaked with come and yet he is still able to pull off looking uncertain of his role, innocent even, like he isn't sure how this happened either. "I, uh," he swallows and Zayn sees his eyes flick down and then back up, "I've never --" 

Zayn thinks it's hilarious that Liam thinks he cares about that. Or he would, if he could think right now, but Louis saves him by swooping in and saying, "Well, I've never shared a dick before, so it'll be a learning experience all around." 

Liam flushes at Louis' words and shoves his face into the pillow, groaning. "Oh my god."

 

"C'mon," Louis says, and takes Liam's hand, pulling him up. He pushes Zayn down on the bed and hovers over him, dragging Liam with him. 

Zayn covers his face and breathes, tries not to roll away. He can feel himself leaking, getting the waistband of his pants wet where he's poking out just because they're both looking at him like this. He's never felt more exposed. 

The feeling of someone's mouth hot and damp on him through the thin material of his pants brings him back and he has to look, has to prop himself up on his elbows. 

Louis picks his head up like he was just trying to get Zayn's attention and now he's got it, he can move on. He turns to Liam and says, "Do that. Zayn might try to deny it, but he likes a little teasing, among other things." He's grinning when Zayn catches his eye. 

Louis's not wrong and it feels more like a tease than ever when Liam's mouth touches him, soft and hesitant, barely any pressure at all. He groans and fists the sheets, ignores Louis' laugh and tries not to buck up. 

"More," Louis says and he sounds as wrecked as Zayn feels. He glances over and Louis's touching himself softly, slowly, needing something, and Liam listens, opening wider and getting Zayn's pants wet as he mouths over him, little flicks of his tongue and almost suction. Zayn drops a hand to Liam’s shoulder and squeezes.

"Okay, okay, my turn again," Louis says. He doesn't let Liam move very far as he peels back Zayn's pants and sucks the head into his mouth. Everything's so wet and Louis slides down easily, sucking hard as he pulls back up and Zayn's not sure he's ever made the sound that's ripped from his throat before. 

Liam curls a hand around Zayn that Louis' mouth doesn't reach and Zayn has to think about Harry's dirty underwear on the bathroom door or else he's going to come and it's all going to be over. A few seconds later Louis pulls off with a slick sounding pop and Liam's mouth's fitting around him in almost the same moment. Zayn bites his lip, refusing to look away. 

Liam's slow going at first. He's having trouble figuring out how Zayn fits in his mouth plus swallowing and breathing, but just having him there, awkward fumbling and all has Zayn on the edge. 

"Zayn," Louis whines, appearing at his side. He rests his head on Zayn's shoulder and looks down, watching from Zayn's angle and stroking himself faster than he was before like he can't help it. "Zayn, are we really seeing this? Fuck, look at him. Look at his mouth. He’s doing so good. You’re doing so good, Liam." 

"I know," Zayn groans, toes curling as he fights not to come. Liam's lips are red and swollen and stretched so wide. They’re probably a little sore already, even. "Oh, god, I can't, I'm gonna," he says, turning his head and Louis meets him and it's wet and messy and mostly tongue. He can't help his hips twitching, trying to pull away and yet not at all. "Li, stop, 'm gonna," he gasps, and bites Louis' lip. 

Liam pulls off but he cuts it too close and Zayn watches the first splash of his come land on Liam’s cheek, drip down onto his lip. Zayn groans and looks away quickly, not able to stand the sharp stab of arousal that somehow still hits him. 

Louis groans, staring at Zayn's come still on Liam's shocked face and stroking himself so fast his hand's a blur. "Wait, stop, hold on," Zayn mumbles, rolling a bit to his side and knocking Louis' hand away. "Liam, come on," he says and Liam startles but understands, wrapping his hand around Louis with Zayn's overlapping. 

Louis doesn't last long at all, gasping, licking the come off Liam's face and kissing him as he spills over their fists, shuddering through it. Liam's eyes are wide, but he uses his other hand to pet Louis' face and murmur that it's okay, and looks to Zayn in question. 

"He's fine," Zayn says and doesn’t explain that it was just a big deal for him because that's not his secret to tell. 

Louis is still lying there, arm thrown across his face as he comes down, but Zayn can see Liam playing with the hem of his shirt, looking uncertain.

“Off,” Zayn says. “Everything off. Everyone.” He elbows Louis. 

Their clothes get used for cleanup and then tossed somewhere on the floor and then they’re dragging Liam into the middle, Zayn pulling the blanket up over all of them. Liam doesn’t even try to fight them, just burrows deeper and closes his eyes on Louis’ chest, hand reaching back for Zayn’s arm and tugging him around him. 

Zayn catches Louis’ eye over Liam’s head and smiles. 

*

Liam wakes up first and the only thing he says is that since they're the ones who drugged him, it's their duty to make him tea and bring it to him in bed. When they don't get up fast enough, Liam hits them with a pillow. 

Zayn has a feeling things are going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from FOB's "Sophomore Slump"


End file.
